Two Princes and A Princess
by ggrlusagi
Summary: Serenity must choose between Endymion or his brother Seiya. Will another force change the tide for the poor princess and her choice of love?


The Moon Palace was quiet; too quiet for Queen Serenity's taste. The quietness made her feel as if death was in the room, but the sound of her daughter's laughter made her forget all about the Negaverse for a moment. She prayed to the Goddess Selene that King Terrance Queen Gaea of Earth would hurry before the Negaverse attacked.  
  
Queen Serenity paced a bit inside the teleportation room. She went over her mental list of what to do before the Negaverse showed up. 'Have the scouts taken home to finish there training; packed all of Serenity's things for Queen Gaea, and pray to the Goddess for everyone on the moon and my daughter. Check.'  
  
The teleportation pad glowed brightly with life. Queen Serenity had to look away as to not hurt her eyes from the brightness. King Terrance stepped off with his wife Queen Gaea on his left and five guards behind them.  
  
Queen Serenity let out a sigh of relief that they had made it to the moon all right. "I'm so glad you made it here safely King Terrance and Queen Gaea," said Queen Serenity and gave her friend, Queen Gaea, a hug, "I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Serenity."  
  
Serenity stepped away from her mother's skirts and gave a small curtsey and said, "Nice to meet you your highness."  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with a smile on her face and bent down to her height. "Serenity, you're going to go with King Terrance and Queen Gaea, okay? Your scouts will be with you after a couple of days when they finish their training, " said the Moon Queen with tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
The small princess looked up at her mother cheerfully and said, "I believe in you Mother. I'll see you soon, okay? No goodbyes." Serenity kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a brave look. "If you don't come back, will I see you in my dreams?"  
  
"Of course you will. I'll be there in your dreams, heart, and in your memory too. Here, take my locket so you remember your home, and me."  
  
The ground began to shake with great force causing everyone in the room to fall.  
  
The King and Queen Serenity looked at each other and shook their heads. The guards grabbed the princess's things while the king and queen took Princess Serenity's hands.  
  
Princess Serenity waved her hand goodbye after prying it from Terrance's grasp and said, "I'll see you later!"  
  
A light engulfed everyone in the room, except for the moon queen. She stood there, looking at the last spot where her daughter had stood, and walked away with tears sliding down her cheeks. Queen Serenity reached her balcony and gave one last prayer to the goddess. She took all her energy and poured it into the silver crystal. The Moon Rod began to glow brighter than ever. With one last look over the outside of the palace, she said her final words. "Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The force was so tremendous. Nothing survived.  
  
Back on Earth Serenity was getting settled in her new room within the Atlantis palace. Queen Gaea explained to her why she couldn't be with her Terrance and herself on the surface. The princess cried her little heart out because she thought she was being left alone.  
  
Right when Queen Gaea was about to leave she opened the door and found four little girls waiting outside for their turn to see the princess. She looked at them, smiled and turned to the crying princess saying," You have some visitors."  
  
The princess looked up and saw her saviors from loneliness. She ran into each and every one of their arms; starting from Princess Rei, Princess Ami, Princess Lita, and last but not least, Princess Mina. They all made a promise that day to always be there for one another so they would never feel alone.  
  
Queen Gaea left the girls alone and told the lady-in-waiting to go get some food for the girls. Queen Gaea went home to her husband to hear any news about the moon. But unfortunately, as she feared, they were not good. Prince Endymion and Prince Seiya were looking at their parents when they heard King Terrance and Queen Gaea say, "The poor girl."  
  
"Girl! What girl are you talking about mother?" asked Prince Seiya. " Is she to wed someone she doesn't love? If she is then she should do everything in her power to stop it some how." He was such a curious and caring boy but Endymion on the other hand was just like his father and thinking about how he could improve his war strategy.  
  
Queen Gaea and King Terrance turned their heads to look at their sons and smiled. "There is no girl that is force to wed. We were just discussing the moon and how it was destroyed, and of the queen who was killed by trying to save it."  
  
"Didn't the queen have a daughter? A Princess Serenity, because I know she did. Is she still alive?" asked Prince Endymion.  
  
"Well yes, the princess is alive and well and in our care. She is on Earth and will be raised in a place where she is safe. Your father and I are keeping a close eye on her. So she's going to become your little sister. When the time comes, she will come to live in the palace with us and so will her guardians. She's been through a lot, and doesn't need my sons to terrorize her and make her even sadder," said Queen Gaea, "You'll see her when she is ready but for now just continue eating your supper."  
  
"Oh, another thing. Don't go terrorizing the servants, okay?" said King Terrance. " Do it to your guardians or your friends." With that said the boys sent telepathic messages back and forth about their new sister and her guardians for a moment and what they had in stored for them, and then started to formulate a plan to scare the shit out of their guardians. 


End file.
